


A Glimpse Into the Sexual Endeavours of Daken Akihiro

by I_only_date_commies



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Lots of Sex, Multi, Not Beta Read, PWP, Sex Addiction, maybe some funny parts but im not funny so, suggestions wanted, this is a work in progress expect future tags and characters and possible warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_only_date_commies/pseuds/I_only_date_commies
Summary: Title and tags explain most if not all of what I am doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see a pairing, tell me. Also, these are short and shitty porn, just letting ya know :)

It was no longer about control, rather the loss of it. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been controlling everything far too much: the way he acted in particular, his speech, his reactions, these secrets. It felt like everything had this film over it that was about to burst at the seams. That’s why he always used his pheromones, that’s why he always let it go.  


One may think that the release of his scent was always intentional, always kept under strict discipline, yet it was not. Although he may have used it to infiltrate a few dozen places, he can rarely keep it subdued. It is rather a subconscious action, like humming a familiar song or common mannerism, but a whole lot more dangerous. Sometimes he is walking down the street and he can smell the attraction of passerby, and he has to remind himself that alertness is imperative. Regardless, sometimes he just likes to let it go and be smothered.  


It may have been Quentin, he doesn't remember, it was just one of the smart, weird ones. He just remembered being told that he could be a sex addict, that all that false mask of restraint was being seen right through. It made sense, he sometimes didn’t give a shit who it was or when it was, and, a lot of the time, even where it was, as long as the sex would get his mind off it. He didn’t care if he wasn’t an addict, he didn’t feel he was suffering at the hands of it, so he didn’t care.  


What he did care about was getting Carol out of this damn suit. Thing was, he was controlling his pheromones, they weren't seeping out of his skin, they were enclosed, yet she was kissing him, grinding on him, moaning like they do when he has them by the collar. The fact that he wasn’t initiating this was the hottest part.  


The zipper ran down her front, and he zipped it quick, her hair was short enough that he needn’t care about it getting caught. She had a sports bra on, the type that goes over the head, and he waited for her to do that. While kissing her, he slid the rest of the outfit off, revealing basic underwear, boyshort for something like that. Nothing fancy. That’s why he liked Carol.  


His shirt was off before all this began, typical of course, but his pants, with their heavy belt, remained. Her hands were quick to unbuckle and unbutton, and he easily shook off the remaining leg as she simultaneously kissed up the sides of his neck and behind his ear. Carol then took control, pinning him to the wall, strength was undoubtedly on her side. Her fingers rubbed up and down his sides, down below the waistline of his briefs, and she slid down. He was hard, but a whole other story occurred when her hands gripped his length.  


The thing about handjobs is some people are good and some people are crap at it. She was good, in fact, she was great. She wasn't too strong, which was good because there was no lube and the were in the middle of a S.H.I.E.L.D lab, but her touch was far from feather-light. She ran her hand up and down, twisting at all the right points, and when he got close, she slowed, and when his breathing would return to normal, she would quicken. It was maddening, and Daken loved it.  
His edge could only last so long, and she kissed him through his orgasm, which was brief and intense, as was she. There was a sticky mess between the two, and he breathed hard, but fast healing also came with short refractory period.  


They kissed and he had to tilt his head up, she was taller than he, but his build masked her frame when he spun her around and had her back to the cold and sterile lab wall. He nodded at the bra, which she quickly removed and tossed over to her abandoned suit. His mouth moved quickly; from jaw to neck to collarbones to shoulder to her breasts. He bit the soft skin around the areola, and she groaned, he had a feeling she’d like that. He let his pheromones out, the way you let a breath escape after holding it in a while, and he could smell the change in her, the way her breath came more quickly and her heartbeat fastened and she slowly lost control.  
He slid his hand down her stomach, leaving gooseflesh in his wake, and slipped it into her underwear. She was wet, which would be a cause of the smell he let off, but he continued, rubbing where he knew her clit would be. And just as he bit down on her other nipple, he found it, and stroked it aggressively, her almost concealed moans fueling his desire.  


He did not stop, his hand was tireless and crampless, and she came quietly, shuddering under his frame, but he continued, sliding his mouth up to meet her ear.  


“This is a little bit of payback, Danvers. Maybe you wouldn't have kept me on edge so long.” He whispered hoarsely, a smirk on his face. At this point she was whimpering, but she did not plead to go faster or slower or to stop, she was simply shaking in his hands, at the mercy of his now much more intense pheromones.  


She orgasmed after a few more minutes, this time she lay a hand on his chest, nails pressing into the tattoo.  


Breath hot and skin sweaty she said “Slow. This time.” Her hair was sticking her her forehead.  


He complied, his finger in lazy circles around her clit, building her up.  


He didn’t know how long they had been going, it felt like only five minutes, but the clock read that more than half an hour had passed, but he pulled his attention back to Carol, kissing up her neck and on the mouth as her third and final orgasm left her malleable as playdough in his fingers.  


They stood for a little longer, messily making out, but he could tell Carol was exhausted, and he grabbed her suit and bra and handing hem to her before he pulled on his own pants.  


A familiar zip rang through the otherwise empty lab. “They said it would be you trying to get in my pants.” she said “Seems I surprised you.” She said this without and pointed blame nor any judgement, but she stated it like a fact.  


“You always seem to break boundaries.” He buckled his belt with a soft smile. He liked Carol.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcomed and encouraged.


End file.
